There is presently a need for patient transport devices in the medical field that utilize a means for power assisting or power driving a stretcher or stretcher/chair to aid care givers and facility personnel in the safe transport of patients throughout the medical facility. This need is most acute when transporting long distances, up inclines, or when the patient is inordinately heavy. In normal practice, medical facility personnel are required to manually push, under their own power, these transport devices. There are currently no known power driven transport devices that can move patients in both a supine (generally horizontal) and upright position. Moreover, known powered patient transport devices are not readily given to accommodating medical procedures upon the patient in both the supine (stretcher) or upright (chair) positions.
Presently known patient transport mechanisms are of a rudimentary nature, not given to high levels of stability in both the powered and unpowered mode of operation, and not accompanied by features conducive to patient accommodation, comfort and safety.